buffalojuggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show
The Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show is an internet podcast series that airs on Hatchet Radio on Saturdays at 10pm EST. The show is hosted by Polmar, and through most of the first season was co-hosted by Trippy2Face. Near the end of Season One, Polmar's brother Reverend joined the cast. So far, most of Seasons Two and Three have been hosted solely by Polmar. 'Creation and Reception' In the late Spring of 2013, Polmar contacted DJ DeadBilly, owner of the JuggaloIRC network and at the time a manager of Hatchet Radio. Polmar originally pitched a 90-minute biweekly broadcast showcasing local and underground music and discussing news, topics and featuring interviews all geared toward the Juggalo demographic. After approval was received and production began, the project grew into a two-and-a-half hour format, including more segments and music. Every episode of The Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show has been hosted by Polmar. For much of the first season, Trippy2Face also co-hosted, and Episode #17 in April of 2014 saw the introduction of Polmar's younger brother, Reverend. As of around Episode #25, Polmar has hosted almost every episode solely, with occasional guest appearances by Trippy and Reverend. Other than re-broadcasting old episodes on Wicked Nation for a brief period, The Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show remains exclusive to Hatchet Radio. Hatchet Radio is an internet website that hosts its own radio station server. Besides it's own direct streaming, Hatchet Radio is also broadcast through about seventeen other online channels as well. Due to the network spread, it's impossible to calculate an exact number, but by the end of Season One, The Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show was the most listened-to broadcast on the server, reaching peak numbers each week. Most listeners are located within the United States, however there are steady plays each week in various other parts of the globe, including Australia, Britain, and sometimes the Middle East. In late 2014, Polmar announced announced several new shows coming to Hatchet Radio, one of which is entitled "TALKIN' SH!T". Co-hosted by FlopHouse Records labelmate CHIPS, the new show will be more topical and opinion based rather than the music-driven Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show. ''"The Lost Episode" During the first season, Episode #28 was produced, but for unknown reasons never completed the editing process, therefore never airing. Hatchet Radio instead played a re-run that week, and the next following new episode of The Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show was named #29 with no explanation or reference to #28. Episode #28 was later dubbed the "Lost Episode". Several segments and clips from the Lost Episode have since been recovered and aired. 'Segments' 'Regular Segments' *News & Upcoming Events *Ask A Juggalo (from the ''Metro Times Detroit column) *Playing With Balls (sports news) *Superhero Segment (study of a Marvel or DC Comics character) *Jester Reviews (movie reviews) *Get Schooled By Polmar (educational segment) *Get High With Polmar (interview) 'Past Segments' *Master-Debating (topical debates and rants) *Comedy Review (biographical segment on a stand-up comedian) *Movie Reviews by HorrorDork.com *Video Game Reviews by Andrew of HorrorDork.com *Book Reviews by Krimson Jester *Nostalgia Glasses by The Psycho Robo team 'Special Guests and Musical Features' The show has seen several notable guests and musical features. 'Interviews' *Wolfpac *Grieves (Rhymesayers Entertainment) *Smokehouse Junkiez (Roach Records) *SickTanicK & Razakel (Serial Killin' Records) *Likewize (IntrinzINK Records) *Emcee M.D. (Sickboy Productionz) *Scott Cummings (film director) *Jigster (FlopHouse Records) *Flatline (Reel Horror Records) *Anybody Killa (Psychopathic Records) *Waves Crashing Piano Chords (independent) *Robo Joe (independent) *Dark Half (Lyrikal Snuff Productionz) *Sciatic Nerve Damage (independent) *Insane Clown Posse (Psychopathic Records) - Interview conducted by ScottieD of Faygoluvers Heaven *Arlowe Price (Actor, Entertainer) *Blaze Ya Dead Homie (Majik Ninja Entertainment) - Interview conducted by ScottieD of Faygoluvers Heaven *NYD (FlopHouse Records) *Vatican Assassins (NFG ERA) *Twiztid (Majik Ninja Entertainment) - Interview conducted by ScottieD of Faygoluvers Heaven *CHIPS (FlopHouse Records) *Lewie St. James (variety act) *Relentless (Code Red) *Solow Artist (independent) *AnigmA (independent) 'Musical Features' All music played on The Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show is done so only with permission from the artist and/or their representation. Some notable artists include: Labels *Majik Ninja Entertainment - Twiztid, Blaze, The R.O.C. *Serial Killin' Records - SickTanicK, Razakel, Texas Microphone Massacre *Funk Volume - Hopsin, SwizZz, Dizzy Wright *Suburban Noize Records (and affiliates) - Potluck, Johnny Richter *Lyrikal Snuff Productionz - Dark Half, Liquid Assassin *IntrinzINK Records - Intrinzik, the entire Underground Hustlin' library *Mad Insanity Records - Mars, Kung Fu Vampire Individual Artists *Smokehouse Junkiez *Cousin Cleetus *Ajax *Motown Rage *Insane Eric *Wolfpac *Molly Gruesome *Kamp Crystal Lake